Born This Way
by Alice Rocker
Summary: The Warblers need and anthem. Kurt just might have an idea. One-shot, Klaine, and Gavel-bearing Wes. xD


**Disclaimer: *sighs* Do I look like Ryan Murphy? ...those who answered yes, I think you need some help. (JK) :D**

**BTW: Kurt and Blaine ARE together in this. I've done "first kiss" stuff a lot and decided to try one where they're already together. I know, crazy, right? :D Who wouldn've thunk? Seriously. There's like, 5. Pick. One. xD**

It was official. The Warblers were out of ideas. They needed an anthem. They needed an anthem _bad. _No one had any ideas.

Well…almost no one.

Kurt slumped in his seat and remained totally silent as the council discussed ideas. If he was back at McKinley, he would have piped up in a second. But, that was back when he _got _an opinion and the whole equal rights thing was pretty much intact. (At least in Glee club.) He at least could _voice _his idea without getting _shot _and Wes stuffing his gavel up his-

Well, anyway, diva-Kurt was barely containing himself. He lashed at the box in which he had been stuffed in order not to scare his new friends off and tried to get free. Diva-Kurt was out for revenge. He had been cooped up entirely too long. He hadn't _sung _for entirely too long.

He feared his voice would get all messed up so he was forced to sing quietly in his room at home so his dad and Finn wouldn't come down complaining and Carole would randomly appear, video camera in hand.

Blaine, who was sitting next to him, looked at Kurt curiously. Obviously, he wasn't doing a very good job at looking totally bored and not like he wanted to climb on top of the roof and scream to the world the he was a total diva and screw the effing council cause he was gonna do what he wanted when he wanted and they were just gonna have to deal with it or he was gonna bitch slap them into next week.

Blaine gave his hand a squeeze and Kurt accidently let out a heavy sigh. Mr. Panties-In-A-Knot, I-Have-A-Gavel-And-I'm-Not-Afraid-To-Use-It Wes asked, "Yes Kurt? Do you have an opinion on this subject?" (Kurt really needed to think of shorter nicknames)

Kurt cleared his throat and sat up slightly, "Um…" It couldn't hurt to try. Even if his last audition had been a complete embarrassing disaster… "Yeah. I actually have an idea."

"Uh-huh," Thad nodded encouragingly.

"Would you like to tell us what it is?" Wes the Persnickety asked, twirling his gavel.

"Um…no. But I could show you…tomorrow," Kurt ventured.

Wes gave him a look like, "I must discuss this with my other evil cohorts up at this large wooden desk whether or not to hit you with my gavel."

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked down at Kurt, who had slumped back down. He murmured, "Idea?"

"You'll see tomorrow," Kurt whispered, realizing his inner-diva was going to have a little fun with this, whether he liked it or not. "Maybe."

Finally, Wes said, "Fine. Everyone, meet back here tomorrow, same time so Kurt can 'show' us his idea." Then he banged the gavel twice and said, "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone cheered and leapt up, practically trampling trying to get out of the stuffy meeting room.

Blaine stood and helped Kurt up, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Relax, I have it all under control," at least Kurt hoped he did.

Now back to his regular (well…sort of) self, as Wes walked by them, he said, "Good luck tomorrow, Kurt. Maybe if we're lucky, you'll give us our anthem."

_I can only hope, _Kurt thought, though he was grinning slightly as idea formulated in his mind.

* * *

Kurt was wearing a graphic, designer sweater. He was also wearing a scarf, and a hat, and a pair of boots. Not to mention, double-bleached, skin-tight, skinny jeans. And he was standing outside the Warblers' lair, as he'd begun to call it.

He took a deep breath. Everyone, pretty much, was in there waiting. Just then, Blaine walked up. His mouth dropped open when he saw Kurt, "Phwoar…" he breathed. "Kurt. How the-what the-why? Wahuh?" he gestured to his outfit.

Kurt grinned slightly, despite his nerves. "Like it?"

"Kurt, you can't wear that in there! Wes will kill you!" Blaine came back into reality and managed to stop staring at Kurt's butt.

"It's part of my song," Kurt shrugged, and handed Blaine his iPod and speakers. "Hit play when I say so, okay?"

"Yeah…er…Kurt?" Blaine blushed slightly.

"Yeah?"

"You look…wow. Totally smoking-I mean, great. Perfect," Blaine blurted, before clearing his throat awkwardly and hurrying inside.

Kurt bit back a smile. He took another deep breath. The song he had was definitely an anthem and would totally fit the Warblers because they were all different shapes, sizes, and colours. He got to sing, and spread his love of Gaga. Perfect. Why was he so nervous?

Maybe because he hadn't let his inner-diva free for a while besides on the weekends when Mercedes was over and he could bitch about stuff, or when he was in his room with the door _locked_.

He took a deep breath. _Courage_, Blaine's voice said in the back of his head. He sighed. He knew _that _one was going to come back to bite him in the butt. (For the record, though, he still had that first text.)

_Get a room!_ David's voice suddenly piped up as Wes cackled mischievously in the background.

_Get out of my head! _Kurt yelled at them, before realizing that he was talking to nobody and should really get this show on the road. He took one last breath and walked-no-_strutted _in, looking much more confident then he felt.

There was a collective gasp as he walked in, ranging from disbelief to admiration. He winked at Blaine and the music started before Wes could make any comments.

Blaine managed to hit the right button. (Though he almost hit "eject.")

Kurt immediately fell into his zone when the first notes began. A few of the guys started nodding slightly as they recognized the song and Blaine was giving Kurt his, "Katy Perry will always be better," look that he got when they had _that _argument. Kurt opened his mouth and the song started.

_It doesn't matter if you love him,__  
__Or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby_

Kurt grinned as quite a few more Warblers began to recognize the song. His inner-diva that had been free from his restraints made him begin to dance around slightly and circle the room.

_My mama told me when I was young_  
_We are all born superstars_  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In the glass of her boudoir_  
_"There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"_  
_She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe"_  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,"_  
_Listen to me when I say_

Kurt began doing a few of his, what Blaine called, "signature" moves, such as pawing through the air and Vogue-ing a little as he got ready for the chorus. Some of the Warblers began to instinctively pick up the background harmonies and sang along.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'cause god makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

Kurt gestured to himself and grinned devilishly as his past-Cheerio self made him jump into the air and do a perfect toe-touch, making quite a few guys' mouths drop open.

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born-_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

Kurt circled back around and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him up. Blaine reached back and pulled up with him, Tom who pulled up Jim, who pulled up Stephen, who pulled up Laurence and it wasn't long before everyone who wasn't seated at the council table was up dancing around.

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_Don't be!_

Kurt kept singing, enjoying his voice and shimmying with Blaine before he approached the council table. All the member looked at him suspiciously and he just grinned back at them.

_Give yourself prudence_  
_And love your friends_  
_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_  
_In the religion of the insecure_  
_I must be myself, respect my youth_  
_A different lover is not a sin_  
_Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)_  
_I love my life I love this record and_  
_Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)_

The Warblers shouted the translation and somebody turned up the volume as Kurt proceeded singing, while also yanking up the council member one by one until he got to Wes who put the worst fight but he eventually got the gavel out of his hand and his butt on the dance floor where he was just naturally pulled in.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'cause god makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

Everyone joined in the chorus and their voices mixed together into one. The noise echoed off the tall, rafters in the ceiling and Kurt was sure the whole school could hear them, but honestly? Who cared.

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born-  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

Kurt grinned as the bridge came up because it was his favourite part. He had made his way back to Blaine who had grabbed his hand and begun spinning him around. David did a back flip and papers were flying everywhere.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_You're lebanese, you're orient_  
_Whether life's disabilities_  
_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_'cause baby you were born this way_

Kurt gestured to everyone who filled him in on the background and echoed his words, continuing to get louder whether that was possible or not. Even Wes seemed to have turned into his old self as he was doing the sprinkler near David who was laughing his head off.  
_  
No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave_

It seemed as if everyone had received some subliminal message because they all began putting their hands up, and shouting out the chorus for a last time.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'cause god makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way_

Blaine's arms found their way around Kurt's waist and he held him tight as Kurt continued to belt out the last few lines. Everyone seemed to be jumping up and down now and papers were still flying.

_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_

Blaine managed to hoist Kurt up long enough for the last few lines and it seemed no one could get much louder. As they shouted it out together, totally forgetting the background harmonies as everyone's voice got a chance to be heard.

_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_

Kurt's voice rose slightly above everyone else's one the last note as he had gone higher than anyone else was able to reach. The song ended and there was a silence.

The usually totally stiff and perfectly dapper and proper private school boys looked at each other. Their hair was messed up, the room was a mess, but they were more of a team than ever. It was an odd, but good change.

Finally, Blaine broke the silence, probably not thinking his words through before saying them, by announcing, "And _damn_, Kurt. I'm glad you were," and kissing him full on the lips in front of everyone who was, naturally, of course, staring.

There were some catcalls and wolf-whistles that continued even when the two boys broke apart. But then everyone went silent. Wes had stepped up onto the podium, and cleared his throat loudly with a look on his face that said he was about ready to throttle somebody, and Kurt bit his lip apologetically.

To everyone's surprise, Wes grinned widely and announced, "I think we've got our anthem!"

Everyone burst out in a chorus of cheers and Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, spinning him around.

Kurt couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he had finally let his true diva show, because, baby…

He was _born _this way.

**A/N: I apologize for the cheesy ending. *facepalm* Yes, well. I KNOW that they're doing Raise Your Glass (An equally awesome song.) But I just HAD to make Kurt sing this song. Well, maybe it entertained you a little. Reviews are epic. :D Thanks for reading.**


End file.
